El fanfic políticamente correcto
by xanyxhi
Summary: Traducción autorizada. Después de leer, otra vez, las reglas del sitio. Y el anuncio de la eliminación de fanfics, me pregunté acerca de cuáles fics de KHR estaban a salvo. ¡ESTE LO ESTÁ! ¡Fic de protesta!


Título original: The politically correct fanfiction

Autora: Sofimiscat

Traductora: Xanyxhi

Disclaimer: KHR! no me pertenece, así como tampoco me pertenece la historia. KHR! pertenece a Amano-sensei y el fic le pertenece a Sofimiscat. No gano absolutamente nada haciendo esto.

Resumen: Traducción autorizada. Después de leer, otra vez, las reglas del sitio. Y el anuncio de la eliminación de _fanfics_, me pregunté acerca de cuáles fics de KHR estaban a salvo. ¡ESTE LO ESTÁ! ¡Fic de protesta!

Xanyxhi: Debería de estar avergonzada, pero esto requería más de mi atención; traeré actualizaciones pronto, y con suerte una nueva historia que he estado traduciendo desde hace _meses_. Como dato curioso, estoy sorprendida de que me hubiesen dado permiso para traducir ésta historia, al final diré el porqué.

* * *

**El **_**fanfic**_** políticamente correcto.**

**La batalla de los anillos**

* * *

—¡Hola respetado Juudaime! ¡Buenos Días! —Tsuna estaba caminando calmadamente hacía la escuela, donde el agradable comité de disciplina y orden legal estaba inspeccionando los uniformes y sonriendo como señal de saludo a los estudiantes.

—¡Ah! ¡Hola Gokudera-kun! —sonrió Gokudera en respuesta y agitó su mano en saludo hacia el prefecto quien aprobó su pulcro uniforme.

—¡Buenos días Tsuna, Gokudera! —dijo el agradable Yamamoto de siempre, su amplia sonrisa haciendo a todos alegres.

—¡Che! ¿A quién estas llamado amigo, tú ba-pelele jugador de béisbol?

Grito ahogado.

—¡Gokudera-kun! ¡Eso fue un insulto! Estoy tan decepcionado de ti —dijo Tsuna, ignorando el estremecimiento de Hibari, el presidente del comité quien lucía algo… morado, y estaba evitando mirar a la multitud… grupo de… buenos y agradables estudiantes a su alrededor.

—¡Ah! Lo siento Décimo, trataré de ser una mejor mano derecha y no decir m-malas palabras. ¿Podrías perdonarme, jugador no-tan-normal de béisbol?

Entonces, un destello anunció la entrada de El Tutor Reborn, un tutor muy respetado y agradable.

—¡Mí… estudiante-no-competente! ¡Los Varia vienen! —dijo con una franca voz, no queriendo molestar su precioso estudiante.

¡Más gritos ahogados!

—¿HIEEEE? ¡No! ¡Ellos no, Reborn! Debemos escapar, a esos chicos les gusta hacer… cosas-v.

Reborn se sacudió ante esto, mirando fijamente a sus manos vacías, dio una sonrisa forzada.

—N-No te preocupes, Tsunayoshi, mi querido estudiante no muy listo. ¡Esta es una buena oportunidad para trabajar en tus… habilidades d-diplomáticas!

Tsunayoshi sonrió resplandecientemente, orgulloso de los pensamientos tranquilos de su buen tutor.

—Ah… bueno eso está bien, ¡siempre estoy a favor de un acercamiento pacífico!

—¡Así se habla Décimo!

—Jaja, ¡bien pensado pequeño amigo!

Un estruendo pequeño y nada violento anunció la dramática entrada del grupo Varia, el grupo de operaciones especiales no-violento de Vongola.

—¡VOOIIII! Aquí estamos ustedes… eh… jóvenes niños… —dijo Squalo con una voz adolorida—. Hemos venido a pel… ah no —masculla—… Hemos venido a competir en una batall… ¡Agh! ¡A concursar por los anillos Vongola!

—¡Oh no! ¡Por favor sean amables con nosotros, no nos gusta la violencia! —dijo Tsuna con una queda voz mientras agitaba una bandera blanca. Reborn gruñó y comenzó a gemir ante el dolor de contener sus instintos asesi… de tutor.

Xanxus apareció delante de ellos luciendo enfurecido, muy enfurecido, en sus manos habían bastantes páginas de papel.

—Uh, jefe, sólo lea el guión —balbuceó Levi en un susurro nervioso y Xanxus sólo le gruñó.

—Sawada Tsunayoshi… tú… pedazo de… cosa descartada —pausó y respiró lenta y profundamente—. H-He venido para… eliminar completamente tus oportunidades de ganar…

—¡Puedes hacerlo, jefe!

—¡Sigue así!

—¡No lo pierdas!

Los bordes del papel estaban humeando, así como también los bordes de sus manos.

—Seremos victorioso en esta serie de eventos los cuales incluyen, ¡pero qué…! ¿Carrera de tres piernas? ¿Concurso de canto? ¿Por qué esta tachado el concurso de dardos?

Squalo miró malhumoradamente a su muñón, el cual ahora tenía una mano de plástico artificial en lugar de su amada espada.

—Ellos dijeron que los dardos promovían la violencia… —refunfuñó.

—¡Suficiente! ¡Me largo de aquí! ¡No puedo trabajar de esta forma! ¡Quédate con los anillos!

Tsuna sonrió en alegría al haber ganado la bata… concurso y sonrió a Reborn quien ahora tenía una nube negra sobre su cabeza y lucía como si estuviese al borde de llorar en frustración.

—¡Ganamos!

FIN de la batalla de los anillos.

¡Y ese es un fic bueno y bonito de clasificación _K_, apropiado para niños de 5 años! ¿De acuerdo?

* * *

_Autora: Sólo quería hacerlo claro, escribí esto porque estoy en contra de algunas regulaciones y las clasificaciones, ya que el mismo sitio tiene categorías como Death-Note, Naruto, Gantz! Sin mencionar la sección de libros y series de televisión. ¿Podéis imaginaros un fic de CSI o de Criminal Minds SIN temas adultos? _

_Estoy a favor para proteger a los pequeños, pero si un niño está buscando por fanfics de algún fandom significa que probablemente ya lo ha visto._

_Sólo estoy deseando por mejores filtros o al menos una advertencia al autor antes de que remuevan los fics, ninguno de mis historias han sido removidas, pero puedo imaginarme el sentimiento de perder un fic largo en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Eso generalmente significa MESES de trabajo._

_Una vez más: ¡POR FAVOR VOTEN EN CONTRA DE LA ELIMINACIÓN DE FICS!_

_Gracias, tengan un buen día._

* * *

Traductora: El mensaje es claro, nadie está feliz de que se estén eliminando/quieran eliminar fics, por lo que cuando vi esta historia no puede evitar leerla.

De hecho, la razón por la que sorprendí de que la autora me diera permiso es porque… digamos que le di un vistazo a su perfil, y decía que era de un país hispano-parlante, por lo que algo me decía que 1) se iba a reír ante tal petición o 2) se negaría en bases de que podía hacerlo ella misma. Curiosamente, y como pueden ver, no fue así (XD). Lo traduje porque sé que no todos son tan… versados en el idioma inglés. Por lo que pueden darle las gracias a ella en persona.

¡Pasen la voz! ¡Qué no eliminen los fanfics! ¿Se imaginan un fanfic en el que Hiruma, de Eyeshield21, no dijera malcriadeces? ¡Oh! ¡El horror!

Aprovechando, y como dato último, lamento no haber actualizado mis otras traducciones; larga historia, ¿corta? Mi laptop me ha estado dando una serie de problemas, aunque se _supone_ que pronto debería de traer unos dos nuevos capítulos, de cuáles, no sé.


End file.
